


Three Genius Kids, And Their Dumbass Dad

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is Proud of His Science Kids, Trans Female Character, Trans Harley Keener, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Shuri (Marvel), Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Only Anthony Edward Stark could accidentally adopt three kids, who have way too much in common with Tony for his liking. And only Tony could not even realize that he's adopted these kids until someone points it out to him.





	1. The Original Science Kid

Tony met his first science kid in 2012, in possibly one of the worst situations he's ever been in. Well, apart from that one time he got kidnapped. Or that time he was tortured for weeks on end. Or that one time when he... well, it turns out Tony has been in a lot of bad situations. But now he was stuck with a suit of metal to carry around in the snow, with JARVIS not doing to good in God Know's Where Tennessee. So forgive him for not being the happiest trouper at the moment. Especially when it turns out he had accidentally burst into some random kid's garage. 

"Is that Iron Man?" The kid had asked, much too energetic for Tony's current mood.

"Technically, I am," Tony had snarked, hoping to illustrate his foul mood.

"Technically, you're dead," At that, the kid held up a newspaper, declaring exactly what the kid had said. 

"What's you're name, kid?" The kid hesitated. "What, is it embarrassing? Something old fashioned, like Steve?" 

"I wish," The kid mumbled, now still. Something clicked inside of his head. He remembered having the same reaction when someone would ask him his name before he came out as transgender. As soon as it clicked in his head, he felt an overwhelming need to get to know this kid, and knew that he would do almost anything to keep this kid safe.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm kind of stuck here until this guy," He gestured to the suit. "Gets fixed. Maybe we could talk for a bit. So, kid, have you heard of a little thing called transgender?" Tony knew it was a long shot, but already he had felt like a father- wait, abort mission. Hesitantly, the kid shook their head. "Alright, it's what I am. It basically means that I was born a girl, but wasn't happy like that, and transitioned into a boy," The kid's face lit up.

"Oh! Me too! My mom keeps telling me that I'm a girl, and that biology can't be changed, but I kept telling her that I'm actually a boy. I knew something wasn't wrong with me!" The kid went back to their excitable demeanor, their face slightly falling at the mention of their mom. "How'd you know?"

"I noticed that you got uncomfortable when I asked your name, and I remembered feeling the same way when I was around your age. Well, if you don't like your name, why don't you change it?" 

"I can do that?" The kid got even more excited at that, jumping around the room.

"Of course you can do that! Hell, that's what I did!"

"Well then, my name is Harley Keener!" Tony grinned, his weary mood long forgotten.

"Well, nice to meet you Harley. I'm Tony Stark, but you can call me the Mechanic."

 

..............................................................................................................................................................................

"Tony, mind telling me why you brought an _actual child_ into the Avengers Tower?" Before he even made it into the elevator, Pepper had found him and spotted Harley. He gave Pepper his best sorry expression, and tried to explain.

"As it turns out, our childhoods have a lot in common," He smiled sadly, hoping Pepper got the message. She huffed before looking Harley in his eyes. Tony had already prepped him for this, and the kid had a pretty convincing set of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, the kid can stay," She gave in as both Harley and Tony cheered.


	2. Spiderson and Irondad

Originally, Peter and Harley would never even meet. Tony guessed that Peter knew about Harley, considering when someone like Tony adopts a child, the press seems to figure out quickly. But somehow he knew that if they met, they would be unstoppable. 

"Hey Mr. Stark! How come you haven't introduced me to Harley yet?" Peter asked, innocently enough. But something about his tone made Tony freeze.

"Well, uh, I hadn't really thought..." He narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Peter just smirked. 

"No reason!" His grin was too wide, and suddenly Tony could hear shuffling in the vents. After Clint moved in, the entire team got used to hearing the sounds of someone crawling around in the vents, and Tony knew the sounds by heart. Still, he was shocked when Harley dropped from the ceiling. And now he was on the floor, trapped by two teenagers. 

"Glad you're having fun, kids, but your dad isn't as young as he used to be," He knew he could easily push them off if it came down to it, thanks to the Extremis, but he wanted to let them have their fun. Besides, he hadn't seen Peter this happy since before May's death. The teens just smiled as they high-fived. "Alright, you're banned from the lab if you don't get off," He feigned annoyance, smiling inside his head when Peter jumped onto the ceiling. Tired of waiting on the floor, he pushed himself up.

"Aw, dad," Harley whined, splayed out on the floor. 

"Now, mister, if I remember correctly, you had homework. Remember what I always told you..."

"Just because I'm smarter than all of my other classmates doesn't give me an excuse not to do my work," He groaned, slowly making his way out of the lab.

"Binder off, Harley. I know for a fact it's been over 8 hours and _don't you take that attitude with me, mister_ ," He scolded his son, enjoying the sound of Peter's giggles. "That goes for you too. I know you have been wearing that death contraption for way too long. In fact, I think it's break time. I'm starving!" He turned on Peter, wagging his finger at his other kid- uh, mentee. 

"Can we get pizza?" Peter asked, excitedly.

"Of course, kid."

"Thanks dad!" Peter shouted, chasing after Harley to wrestle out of his binder. _Dad_.


	3. Fucking Around In Wakanda

"This was a mistake," Tony groaned. If Harley and Peter meeting was bad, this was bound to be three thousand times worse.

"I like your accent, where you from?" He could hear Peter ask. Normally, he would have to pretend to be annoyed by the teen's constant vine references, but this was the goddamn princess of Wakanda.

"I'm Liberian." 

"Oh, my bad. I like your accent, where you from?" Peter whispered. Tony just rolled his eyes at son.

"I should've left you on that street corner where you were standing," He muttered, absentmindedly, while T'Challa shot him a betrayed look, and his kids looked at with pride in their eyes.

"But ya didn't!" Three children shouted at him while T'Challa just grinned.

"You encouraged them," The young king laughed and Tony pouted.

"Why don't you bother Thor for a bit? I know that Peter was just dying to meet him," He not-so-subtly made fun of his son's not-so-little crush on the Asguardian.

"Dad..." Peter whined, then chased after Shuri and Harley on their quest to find the god.

...........................................................................................................................................................

"I wanna look at his hammer. Who knows what kind of scientific shit we could do with it!" Harley insisted, and both of the other teens wholeheartedly agreed with him. He glanced at their group, before looking in another room, trying to find Thor. He gestured to Peter. "If we find him, you're asking."

"Me? Why?" Peter complained.

"Because you have the best puppy dog eyes out of us. Someone would have to be a sociopath to turn you down," Shuri explained, with Harley nodding sagely behind her.

"This is transphobia at it's finest!" Peter grumbled.

"You saying that it's transphobia is transphobic," Harley said.

"How?"

"Because we're both trans and outnumber you," 

"Fine, I'll ask him." 

It took a lot of searching, but eventually the teens found Thor. 

"Hey Mr. Thor? Could we borrow your hammer?" Peter gave him his best puppy dog eyes, and Thor gave in.

"Alright, young Miguardian," And without thinking, he hands it over to Peter. What shocked him was that it didn't drop to the ground as it would if someone who was unworthy try to wield it. Instead, Peter holding it as if it weighed nothing.

"Thanks, Thor!" He grinned, and skipped down the hall with his brother and new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that raps up this story. Only 26 more days...


End file.
